1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a horizontal rotary compressor that serves to constitute a refrigeration cycle of any one of, for example, refrigerating units and air-conditioning units.
2. Description of the Related Art
While various types of compressors are used with, for example, refrigerating units and air-conditioning units, among those being popularly used are rotary compressors that have high reliability and produce low operating noise.
Among those mostly accounting for regular types are vertically-installed types that can be installed using less installation space. However, cases occur where horizontally-installed type rotary compressors are used depending on conditions of, for example, disposition thereof together with other refrigeration cycle components and other special conditions.
In a compressor of the above-described type, an electrically powered compressor body with a horizontal axial direction is accommodated in a horizontally long hermetic receptacle. The electrically powered compressor body is formed to include a rotary compressor mechanism portion provided in one end portion of a rotation axis supported through bearings, and an electric motor portion provided in the other end portion.
Lubricating oil is accumulatively preserved in the hermetic receptacle. In line with rotation of a rotation axis, the lubricating oil is drawn out and fed to individual sliding portions constituting the compressor mechanism portion.
For example, Jpn. UM Appln. KOKOKU Publication No. 61-80385 has a description regarding an oil feed structure in a horizontal rotary compressor, wherein an oil filler for communication with a cylinder chamber is provided in a plate of a compressor mechanism portion. As such, lubricating oil can be drawn out by using a pressure difference between the pressure in the cylinder chamber and the pressure in a hermetic receptacle and can be fed to desired lubrication requiring portions.
However, according to the lubrication structure described above, when the oil level in an oil draw-in portion falls in the event of, for example, operation of the compressor in a tilted state, sufficient drawing-in cannot be achieved, thereby causing insufficient oil feed to the individual sliding portions. In addition, even in a state where the differential pressure between high pressure and low pressure is low, oil feed becomes insufficient, thereby causing a low-reliability problem.